1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating motor, and particularly, to a reciprocating motor which is able to ensure enough magnetic path area, and to reduce a size thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a reciprocating motor is a motor, in which an outer stator and an inner stator are disposed with a predetermined interval therebetween, a magnet paddle including a magnet is disposed between the outer stator and the inner stator, and the magnet paddle is linearly reciprocated by an interaction between the stator and the magnet. In addition, the reciprocating motor is mainly used for a reciprocating compressor, and the magnet paddle of the reciprocating motor is connected to a piston of a reciprocating compressor to make the piston perform linear reciprocating movements.
FIG. 1 is a half cross-sectional view showing a reciprocating motor according to the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a side view showing an inner stator of the reciprocating motor according to the conventional art.
The conventional reciprocating motor comprises a stator assembly 102 supported by a frame (not shown) for generating a flux by being applied electric power, and a magnet paddle assembly 104 disposed with a predetermined air gap with the stator assembly and performing reciprocating movements by an interaction with the flux generated from the stator assembly 102.
Herein, the stator assembly 102 comprises: an outer stator 106 of cylindrical shape in which a plurality of thin laminations are laminated in radial direction; an inner stator 108 of cylindrical shape, in which a plurality of thin laminations are laminated in radial direction, disposed with a predetermined air gap from an inner circumferential surface of the outer stator 106; and a winding coil 110 wound on inner part of the outer stator 106 for generating flux between the outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108 when the electric power is applied from outer side.
The outer stator 106 is formed as a cylinder by laminating a plurality of thin laminations of plate shapes in radial direction, includes the winding coil 110 wound on the inner circumferential surface thereof, and includes supporting rings 114 inserted into both side surfaces so that the laminated laminations can maintain cylindrical shape.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the inner stator 108 is formed as cylindrical shape by laminating a plurality of laminations 112 in radial direction, and includes supporting ring 116 for supporting the plurality of laminations inserted into both side surfaces.
The outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108 are formed by laminating plan laminations in radial direction, and therefore, the laminations become apart as going outward and predetermined air gaps are formed between the laminations 112.
The magnet paddle assembly 104 comprises a plurality of magnets 120 which are arranged in circumferential direction between the outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108, and a magnet paddle 122 on which the plurality of magnets are fixed on outer circumferential surface thereof with same intervals therebetween, connected to an operational unit (not shown) which is wanted to reciprocally move.
Operations of the conventional reciprocating motor constructed as above will be described as follows.
When the electric power is applied to the winding coil 110, the flux is formed around the winding coil 110, and the flux forms a closed loop along with the outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108. And the magnet 120 is linearly moved toward the axial direction by the interaction between the flux generated between the outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108 and the flux generated by the magnet 120. In addition, when the direction of electric power which is applied to the winding coil 110 is changed alternatively, the direction of flux on the winding coil 110 is also changed and the magnet 120 undergoes linearly reciprocating movements.
According to the movements of the magnet 120, the magnet paddle 122 on which the magnet is fixed performs the linearly reciprocating movements to make the operational unit such as the piston perform the linear reciprocating movements.
However, according to the reciprocating motor of the conventional art, since the outer stator 106 and the inner stator 108 are formed as cylindrical shape by laminating a plurality of laminations 112 of plane plate shapes in radial direction, air gaps between end portions of the laminations 112 are necessarily generated, and enough magnetic path area should be ensured in order to prevent electromagnetic saturation of the motor due to the air gap from being generated.
As described above, in the reciprocating motor according to the conventional art, the sizes of the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 106 should be increased in order to ensure enough magnetic path area, and therefore, the size of the motor is increased and the fabrication cost is also increased.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating motor which is able to ensure and to be compacted since an outer stator or an inner stator are laminated as a ring type, and fabrication processes thereof are simple and fabrication cost can be reduced.
To achieve the object of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a reciprocating motor comprising: an outer stator in which winding coil is wound; an inner stator disposed on an inner circumferential surface of the outer stator with a predetermined air gap therebetween; and a magnet disposed between the outer stator and the inner stator to perform linear reciprocating movements and fixed on a magnet paddle, and the outer stator and the inner stator are formed by laminating a lamination having a predetermined thickness as a ring shape.
The inner stator or the outer stator is formed as a ring by repeating processes of winding a lamination having a predetermined thickness less than 360xc2x0 and winding the steel plate toward opposite direction, and includes an opening on one side.
In the inner stator or the outer stator, a virtual line which connects openings which are facing each other is formed to be located on a same circumferential surface so that the inner circumferential surface and the outer circumferential surface thereof make a right circle.
The inner stator or the outer stator is fabricated by repeating processes of winding a lamination on an outer circumferential surface of a cylinder having a predetermined diameter, bending the lamination, and winding toward opposite direction.
The inner stator or the outer stator is fabricated by bending a lamination having a predetermined thickness so as to be laminated straightly as a predetermined length, and winding it to make a cylindrical shape.
Both ends of the lamination of the outer stator or the inner stator are shortened as going toward one surface making an inner circumferential surface of the inner stator when the lamination is bent to be laminated as a straight line form.
The inner stator or the outer stator is fabricated by inserting a plurality of laminations of cylindrical shapes having different diameters from those of each other layer by layer.
The lamination of the inner stator or of the outer stator is formed to have an opened end on one side, and both opened ends of the laminations are formed to be located on a same straight line.
Contacting surfaces of laminations of the inner stator or of the outer stator are fixed by applying adhesive.
Contacting surfaces of laminations of the inner stator or of the outer stator are fixed by welding.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.